


【KS，SO】猫1-9

by little_monsters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: RPS 人物黑化 精英社长S，编辑K，漫画家O





	【KS，SO】猫1-9

1.  
“好久没有单独见面了，今天下午没有工作，我陪你去见编辑，然后——”  
樱井在看到智的时候就讨好似的跑过去，他的漫画家男友，他在一次小型展览上遇到智，是客户认识的人，樱井看过他画的漫画，他设计的一只小狐狸形象被商品化，在line的表情包合集里面可以找到。智不大说话，一副睡不醒的样子，迷迷糊糊地跟着经纪人。樱井看着他的手，小但是骨节分明，精致得过分。当然他不是唯一一个这么想的，酒会快到结束的时候，不少人已经有了醉意，有人把手伸向了漂亮的漫画家。但是他那时候没什么感觉——那个长了一张童颜的漫画家就像是个没法保护自己的受害者一样，很好上手。樱井看着跟在智身边的编辑帮智挡开了不少，那个尖下巴的编辑脸上露出假笑，把智推到自己身后，几乎像是个急忙收起表演人偶的马戏团艺人，手忙脚乱又满脸堆笑，一把抱住一个不知道是真的醉酒还是装样子的投资人，大声假笑着说着些有的没的。  
于是另外一个人趁着这个时候把智拉到自己怀里，像是按着一个小朋友一样，一只手按着漫画家的胸口，另外一只手伸到后面掐了智的屁股。于是樱井走过去把智拉出来。  
“快一点。”他拽着智的衣服，像是捏着幼猫的后颈一样，带着他从那群不怀好意的人身边逃开，智跟蠢蠢地跟着他走了，他甚至有一瞬间觉得他就能这么把智骗到自己车上，然后随便带他去什么地方。漫画家脸上的表情迷惑又有点寂寞的味道，樱井带他去了露台的吸烟区，然后把自己的名片塞进智手里。  
“我们在这里等你的编辑吧。”  
智看起来挺开心的，转到露台边上去看下面的喷泉，然后又研究起酒店花坛里面的抽象雕塑。樱井被他撩拨得有点心痒，于是帮他点了烟，  
樱井把打火机收回来的时候，智忽然对他说，  
“樱井先生的眼睛真漂亮。”  
要说不心动是不可能的，樱井把打火机收起来，看见那个长得像小孩一样的漫画家夹着烟，让他有一种奇妙的负罪感，他把智带到没人的地方引诱他做坏事。他想进一步的时候，那个经纪人就快步走上来了，  
“大叔跑到这里来了。”  
编辑抱着智的肩膀，直接把他的表演人偶从樱井身边拖走。然后他们换了名片。  
“大叔还拖了稿子，”编辑把智搂得很紧，几乎要把他揉进怀里，“今天要回去加班，不能在外面玩了，谢谢您照顾他。”  
樱井对他们微微欠身，那个编辑的声音很高，絮絮叨叨地数落智，把他的烟掐灭，又大声让他不要乱跑，手倒把智抱得死紧。于是他想，大概智确实是棵漂亮的摇钱树吧，那些摸不到他手的投资人，大概会为了一点瑰丽的小幻想为毫不感兴趣的周边商品一掷千金，或者为了这个小东西的展览花不少钱。  
但是他很清楚智喜欢自己。  
那些艺术家总是这样的，看见自己喜欢的东西就会不顾一切地扑上去，带着燃烧如白磷一般的古怪热情。他在公司的编辑部看见设计团队里面的智，隔着会议室的玻璃发呆，而那个很吵的编辑没跟着来。  
“我不知道能不能碰到你，”智跟着他去了办公室，等着他秘书送玫瑰奶茶上来，“但是我想再看你一次，你的眼睛。”  
樱井在那时候觉得自己大概会沦陷在这个小东西手里，智看他的眼睛的样子毫无邪念，但是他心跳很快，智用手指比划着什么，叨念着，“樱井先生的眼睛长得真漂亮。”像只小动物一样在他身边晃动，在樱井伸手摸到他之前又会跑掉，樱井不知道智是不是对这样的自己有自知，智在盯着他看的时候贴得很近，他甚至能闻到他唇膏的草莓味。  
这之后一起去吃饭就变得顺理成章了，智很可爱，多数时候都一副小朋友的样子，他们花了不少时间约会，开始的时候有一大半时间都在智的画室里面，智会捏着他的脸对一脸嘲讽的编辑说，“你看，樱井先生是我下一部漫画的男主角，他的眼睛漂亮吧？”害羞是一回事，但他更多的是飘飘然。  
智花很多时间躲在房间里面绘画，  
“有的时候觉得很寂寞吧？”  
他们这么说的时候，智趴在窗户旁边抽烟，过了一会儿就哭起来，樱井不知道自己做错了什么，但是智哭起来的模样很让他心碎，却很好看，呜呜地哭成一团。他说他养了很多年的猫去世了，以前都是有猫咪陪着他的，智倒在他怀里的样子让他想到小猫，于是他伸手去摸智的头发，  
“不要哭了，对不起。”  
樱井第二天就去宠物店挑了小猫，请了假把那只小美短送到智家里，那时候智刚刚起床，睡眼惺忪地来开门，看见小猫之后就高兴得尖叫起来，然后又哭起来，  
“怎么这么喜欢哭，早知道这样的话我就不给你买小猫了，你再哭下去，我也要哭了。”  
那只小猫有点认生，但是智很有经验，叫那只大眼睛的小猫樱老师。  
“好像是女孩子哦。”樱井趁着智趴在地板上看猫的时候摸他的头发，“周末一起去宠物店吧？”  
智下意识地答应下来，樱井有的时候觉得他有点太好骗了。  
“樱老师~老师~老师——啊她出来了哦樱井先生。”  
他的声音很可爱，樱井悄悄摸了摸他的小腿，并不像小猫一样软。智没有什么反应，慢半拍地双手抱着叫个不停的小猫抬起身体。

 

2.  
他在周末之前给智发了信息，但是智每次都过很久才回复，还给他拍了樱老师的视频发给他。樱井在放第二次的时候忍不住笑起来，但是视频里面有另外一个人的声音，那个编辑。声音很锋利，光着脚踩在智家的地板上。  
樱井皱了皱眉，在开会前把手机收回口袋里面。嫉妒这种情绪是慢慢累积的，他发了一会儿呆。樱井知道他自己不是那种天生温和的人，他在叛逆期做过不少吓人的事情，包括把他的情敌从学校的三层窗户推出去，但是他知道他不至于把那个声音尖锐的出版编辑从窗户推出去。

“每天就知道玩猫，快回去画图。”二宫把智手里的逗猫棒抢走了，“早知道不给你带这个过来了，快去画完，不是还剩下三页吗？真是的，我明明接手了4个漫画作者，你是画得最慢的。”  
“大叔今天画完之后做什么？”  
“和樱井先生去宠物店。”  
智这个时候弓着背趴在发光板上开始画图，就不再跟二宫说话了，皱着眉，他这次的故事是黑暗向的，这一话里面侦探的朋友因为知道了内情受了重伤，于是主角太过消沉，不知道要怎么办才好。  
“没有灵感了nino，怎么办？”  
二宫翻看他之前的稿子，“很有趣，之前没想好大纲就开始画了吗？你这样突发奇想不适合悬疑故事。”  
智大概又画到重点，没说话，只有铅笔的声音。  
“怎么？这次画得血腥场面好隐晦，男主最后会黑化吧？这样的脸真是不适合做正面角色。”  
“不适合吗？我画了樱井先生的眼睛。”  
二宫伸手去玩智的发尾，像是在欺负小动物一样，“大叔真是渣男，和上一任分干净了吗？”  
“樱井先生不一样…”  
“没上床的时候你都这么说。”二宫把画稿拿去扫描，“大叔也好久不和我做了，和樱井先生约会之后回来陪我？”  
“…”  
“不愿意？”二宫脸上露出有点露骨的嘲讽，智把头压得很低，不去看他，“你和他们恋爱，找灵感，但是他们是不会要你的。”他从后面把智搂过来，亲了亲他的头顶，“你知道樱井先生是港区出身吗？不可能把你带回家去介绍给那些名校精英。这种人不过是没碰过艺术家，想尝尝味道，之后很快就腻了，画完这个中篇就甩掉他，听到没有？”  
他是故意的，而智的眼泪落在稿纸上。  
“别弄在画好的稿子上。”  
他低下头，抽了两张纸巾按在智脸上，“不要哭了，我不会离开大叔的。”  
但是智还是哭，抽着鼻子，眉头紧皱。  
“过一会儿要去约会吧？樱井先生看到你这幅样子大概会更早厌烦你的。”  
智跌跌撞撞地爬起来冲到浴室里洗脸，像那只傻呵呵的小猫一样。于是二宫扫描了最后一张画稿，拿出数位板帮他修图。  
智冲了澡才出来，带着沐浴露的皂香，干净而且湿润的味道，但是二宫知道这样的智不属于他，他抬起手摸了摸智的膝盖，然后用手握了一会儿。  
“约会之后早点回来，听到没有？” 

3.  
樱井没想到智会在那时候跟他提分手，  
“樱井先生请别再来找我了。”  
智是这么跟他说的，脸上的表情有点惶恐，他先是疑惑——这不是什么正式的分别仪式，在前几天他们还一起去吃了自助餐，而他带智去了温泉酒店。如果说他们之间有什么不对劲的地方的话，就只有那个被智叫做nino的编辑了，声音锋利，面色苍白的男人，那个男人看起来也很年轻，长着一副长期室内工作的面目，微微曲着背，总是和智有过多的身体接触。  
而智总是一副木讷的样子，对那些触碰没有任何异议，但是樱井并不那么愿意看到这个，  
“nino…”智解释说，“nino一直就是这样的。”  
于是樱井握着智的腰，把手伸进他的上衣里面。智在他的抚摸下微微僵硬，樱井想他大概也不是那么迟钝，甚至——他解开智的裤子，抓住他的臀部——智应该算得上是相当敏感。他磨蹭双腿，腰柔韧地扭曲着，喉咙里面发出一些黏腻软糯的不明声音。他让智面对自己。亲吻智的嘴唇，故意在他耳边压低声音说话，他的声音因为欲望变得非常低，而他自己甚至被自己的声音吓到了，阴森的声音让智不停地在他身下发抖。他握着那双漂亮而且小的手，把它们按到自己身下，抓着它们握住自己的性器。智的手指形状优美，骨节分明，但是他的手握起来非常柔软，现在捧着他的性器，像是他捧着一团工艺黏土，缓慢地揉捏塑形。  
“智用手就可以了。”  
樱井跪在智分开的双腿之间，抓着他的手给自己自慰，智把脸侧过去，像只小动物一样。于是樱井捏着他的脸，让他看着自己，“我好怕自己会伤害你。”他轻轻地说着，智捧着他的性器，指腹抹过他敏感的神经，他不受控制地挺着腰，不停地把性器撞到智身上。智被他弄得不停后退，曲着腿在他腰间蹭着逃开。  
但是他把智抓回来，咬着他柔软的耳朵，恶意地笑着射出来。智湿漉漉的手指推着他的胸口和小腹。  
“樱井先生好可怕。”  
之后他从侧面抱住了智，智在他怀里像是那只拒绝剪指甲的小猫，不过分挣扎，却也不那么安分。重力让智把他夹得很紧，智的声音发颤，疼痛和迷离的快意各占一半。他抱着智温暖的身体不愿意放手，几乎要把自己的脑浆都射给智，而后者黏黏软软地枕着樱井的手臂睡成一团。智在他身边睡得很安慰，樱井知道他大概是那种对床铺不太挑剔的类型，像是家养的猫咪，跳到窗台或者沙发背上就会睡着。  
樱井在晚上的时候醒过来，智不在床上，他在窗户旁边的沙发上找到他，身体古怪地扭曲着，但是依旧在熟睡。他觉得他可以就这么把整个沙发塞进旅行车里面，然后把智放进自己的公寓，而漫画家醒过来的时候大概不会发现任何区别。  
他在这时候开始反思自己到底做错了什么。  
他下意识地把问题归咎到智身上，但是智总是一副迷惑的样子，即便真的是智的问题，包容他也是他的责任。他能想到的唯一合理解释就是智或许觉得他们之间的关系发展得太快，在那次亲密的约会之后就故意推开他。  
“对不起。”樱井还是拉着智不松手，“不管怎样，我很抱歉，别生气。”智比他年长一点，尽管看起来并没有什么哥哥的味道，他还是拉长声音试着撒娇，“哥哥吃晚餐了吗？”  
他不想死缠烂打，他至少觉得自己还不到这个地步，不过智很好骗，智撇着嘴一言不发地被他推进自己车里。  
“樱井先生，我真的——”  
“哥哥现在还叫我樱井先生啊…真是…”他伸手捏住了智的喉咙，看着智慢半拍地把手按在他的手指上，在他收紧的时候才轻轻抠着他的指缝。  
“哥哥真是太可爱了，我没办法和你分手。”樱井半开玩笑地说出来，但是如果智真的提出分手的话，他猜自己的没办法接受。智也许反应有点慢，但是并不傻，在他喉咙被捏在樱井手里的时候，温顺地垂下眼睛。  
“樱井先生，你别这样。”  
他松开握着智颈部的手的时候，从后视镜里面看见了那个看起来有点病态的编辑。

 

4.  
智的漫画在网络上成了热门话题，一部分原因是他画的主题和之前的风格不符，设计却很有趣，有人怀疑他换了新的脚本，不管怎么说，连载销量很高就是好事，于是杂志社安排一期他的访谈，摄影师到家里给他拍照，二宫给他挑了衣服，让他和樱老师一起入镜，智和小动物在一起简直像出道的偶像。不过以前这样的事情都是其他人来安排，二宫是半年前才开始把智看得越来越紧。  
摄影师离开之后，二宫拉开智的衣柜，角落里挂着几件看起来就昂贵考究的外套，还有刺绣衬衫和雕花鞋。他把一件衬衫从衣架上拿下来，在手里团成一团。  
打发掉之前一个，现在又有一个黏上来，而智总是一副寂寞的样子，动不动就流泪，等着谁递上来纸巾，摸着他的头发问他为什么哭。  
“大叔列出来之后一话的提纲了没有？”他把那件衬衫随手扔在地板上，又去扯另外一件，“有玩黏土 的时间赶快去做点正事比较好。”  
“我和樱井先生要去奈良。”  
“取消。”  
二宫走到起居室里面，把那两件衬衫塞进垃圾袋里面，然后走到智面前，抱着手臂盯着他。  
智这时候会装傻，但是二宫对他动了手，抓着智的头发，然后扇了他一巴掌，  
“打电话告诉他你去不了，有工作要做。听到了？”  
二宫松了手之后就把智的手机推到他面前，甚至还帮他调出通讯录，  
“你把他当成真爱了？这可不行。最近和他上床了吧？大叔觉得能骗过我吗？”  
智抬起眼睛看着他，脸上的巴掌印渐渐显出来一点点颜色，随后伸手去拿手机拨号码，但是对方正在忙，转到了语音信箱，于是他把手机抢过来，单手按键。  
“这样更方便了，发信息过去就是了。”  
智没说话，他就已经把借口不去的信息发出去了。  
“nino为什么这么对我？”他们说这话的时候已经是晚上了，智做了炖菜，二宫在他做饭的时候帮他弄一些漫画收尾的工作，智的声音微微发抖。他抬起头看了智一眼，于是后者把那一点点反抗的意味乖乖地收了回去。  
二宫让他到自己身边，把他揽到自己怀里，  
“他们最后总是会伤害你的，不是和你说过很多次了吗？你忘了那时候你被人甩了就来找我吗？还有那个喜欢揍你的混蛋，是我把他从你身边赶走的，记得吗？”  
智只是沉默，看着二宫把他画稿上飞溅的血迹加工得更夸张之后保存。他躲在浴室里面看手机信息的时候，二宫推开门走进来，把他手里的手机抽走，按了几下，就把他的电话放到外面去了。  
二宫抱住他的时候，他还伸手去抓了一下。  
“不要。”他挣扎了一下，但是二宫贴着他的脸，盯着镜子里面的他。  
“再给你一次机会回答。”他猛地把手拍在镜子上，把智圈在他和镜子之前，而智吓得缩起来。智不止一次说他不笑的时候很可怕，而他毫不介意在这时候把宠坏了的猫重新调教一遍。  
“我不是…”他支支吾吾地找借口，声音在浴室里变得更黏腻。  
“算了，原谅大叔了。”  
他在智的后颈亲吻出一个痕迹来，然后摸上了智的嘴唇。  
“好柔软，大叔摸起来像小猫一样。”  
智的手扣在了二宫的背上，发出抽泣的声音，浴室里面地方很小，智半靠在洗手台上，二宫不停地进入他，把他撞在镜子上。智不停地发出鼻音，就好像他在虐待动物一样——但是他本意也确实如此。智的手指因为快感古怪地蜷缩在一起，濒临高潮的时候不停地流泪，眼神迷离得像是灵魂出窍。  
“怎么了，只有我能让大叔这么爽是不是？”他轻轻摸着智的膝盖，把脸埋进颤抖不停的漫画家肩膀上，“去床上吧。”

 

5.  
智趴在他双腿之间的时候，二宫摸了摸智脸上被他掌掴出来肿胀的痕迹。  
“对不起，智。”  
他这么说着的时候，智张开嘴开始吮吸他，以一种非常安静，不那么下流撩人的方式把他的性器塞满口腔。智的嘴很小，二宫每次这么做的时候总觉得自己在虐待他，但是智并不介意，甚至不介意在编辑部的洗手间里面蹲下来给二宫口交，他漠然懵懂的样子让二宫怀疑他是不是经常给各种各样的人口交，像是躲在楼道拐角抽烟一样频繁。  
不过二宫知道这算是他的某种特权，智哼了一声，而二宫听见那只小畜生在挠卧室的门，也许是饿了，但是猫这种东西，可能给它开了门，它又会跑去别处玩。  
智很喜欢那只小畜生，毛茸茸且很蠢，血统纯正，大概是近亲繁殖的产物——就像是送礼的樱井先生——那些港区精英只在圈子内联姻，竞赛级别的名贵猫咪，如果有哪只长坏了就直接送到圈子外面去。  
可惜智是永远不会明白这种道理的。而他也没必要了解得那么透彻，艺术家只要把激情和爱献给作品就可以了，理智出走也无所谓。  
智发出不少噪音，鼓着脸要把二宫吐出来，双手抓着二宫的腿，被猫咪喵喵叫的声音弄得心烦意乱。  
“你把她放进来让她看猫爸爸做坏事吗？”二宫拨弄智的头发，声音懒散，因为欲望带上了鼻音。他抬起腿来，用脚趾挤压智双腿之间的性器，智小幅度地晃动身体，又把脸埋进二宫双腿之间，他哼声呻吟和外面那只猫咪的声音很像。  
他们做过之后，智光着腿出去给猫开了门，那个小傻子在智腿上蹭了蹭，又躺在他脚边，二宫慢慢走过去，用双手把小猫抓起来，扔进客厅的猫笼子里面，  
“乖孩子，去喝点水。”  
他掸了掸手，又回到卧室里面，拍了拍自己身边的床垫，示意智躺到那里，他亲了亲智的手指，无名指的位置曾经有戴过戒指的痕迹，但是他总有办法把智抢回来。  
智想起来他之前已经很习惯戴戒指了。  
他偶尔会想起来润，他们认识很多年，润是他的上司，不算是个温柔的上司，甚至做情人的时候也完全算不上是温柔，总是吼他，挑他的毛病，用手扯他皱巴巴的领子，指着他衣服上马克笔留下来洗不掉的痕迹，有的时候把他留下来加班，又逼着他一起吃料理店送来的昂贵外卖。那时候他还不是全职漫画家，而二宫也只是他投稿邮箱里面的一个名字。  
二宫从口袋里面拿出来细边框的眼镜戴上，认真地翻看他的漫画，  
“你这个画了多少？比你投稿用的长篇要好一点，先放这篇试试看。”  
他知道润是特意把二宫叫来的，但是装出一副只是顺便让二宫来看看漫画的样子。编辑看起来很温柔，戴上眼镜的样子反而缺乏儒雅的味道，显得很尖锐，不会是智喜欢的类型。这时候润的手沉甸甸地压在他肩膀上，理直气壮，顺手从他肩膀上捏下来一根头发，然后又用戴着戒指的手去摸他的后颈。  
“怎么，摸一下又不会死。”  
二宫是什么时候开始挤进他们之间的，智已经不记得了。他开始的时候并没有注意过这件事，因为二宫的运作，他只用了半年就出版了漫画的短篇集，二宫不遗余力地把他的漫画人物推荐给各种合作方，拉着智去参加读者见面会。而智几乎没精力做好自己的本职工作，润在上班的地方吼他，却从来不说他是因为遭了冷落所以吃醋了。  
二宫在他们一起坐在车上的时候，用小指轻轻擦过他的，  
“你知道那算是职权骚扰哦，如果不顺心的话干脆辞掉工作全职画画吧。”  
智把手收回来之后用另外一只手转动润给他买的戒指。  
“不是那样的…”他紧紧地贴在了座椅上，“我和润在交往。”  
二宫手掌落在智的大腿上之前收了回来，  
“是吗，我从来没听他说过，办公室恋情隐藏得好深啊，连我都不告诉。”  
智多少有点害怕二宫，明明面无表情，却隐藏着古怪的嘲讽，一点点地贴近他，但是那是润的朋友，他没办法说出来。

 

6.  
樱井对智的感情已经超越了普通的情人，变成了某种古怪的迷恋，他对智纠缠不休，像个变态的跟踪狂一样，二宫盯着他看，而樱井故意在他面前对智故作亲密地乱摸。二宫猜樱井是知道他和智的关系的，而智一方面对樱井有点忌惮，另外一方面，他又真的很喜欢樱井。  
“他的眼睛多美。”智微微笑起来，眼角上翘，像是浮世绘里面的美人。  
二宫没什么对他动手的兴致，因为他想到润也有那样一双眼睛，纯净深情的样子是天生的，而二宫没办法控制这个。  
“你也多少有点害怕他吧？”他靠在智身上，把智的手腕拉起来放在鼻子下面嗅了嗅，他闻起来有一点点松节油和樱花的味道，“樱井在和政客家的大小姐相亲，大概很快就要结婚了，这次没有骗你，你可以自己去问问他。”  
智盯着他看了一会儿，又反手握住了他的手，像是快要哭了一样，  
“就算他不和你分手之后你也不能画漫画了，做有钱人的婚外情人是不能曝光的，他玩腻了之后你要怎么办呢？”

樱井第二次无视智提出的分手，  
“哥哥真可爱，我刚刚认识你的时候没想过你这么任性，不要闹别扭了。”智推开他的时候他终于把目光从电视屏幕上移开，用沙发上的垫子去闹智，“电视里面报道的那家店我们去吃吧——好可爱，像猫一样。”  
智在他把脸俯下来的时候四肢并用地推开他，但是他比智要强壮很多，只用体重就可以把智按进沙发里面，“不要这样，我们已经没有在交往了。”  
樱井的脸一下就垮下来，毫无笑意的样子让智屏住呼吸，然后他把枕头压上去，智的手指搅着他的睡衣，抠进他的皮肤里面，  
“这算什么呢？你和变态编辑完的出轨游戏？欺骗我的感情吗？”  
他拿开枕头的时候智叫出声来，猛地吸气，“樱井先生不——”  
他摸了摸智的脸颊，“你很害怕二宫吧？我在聚会上碰到你们之前的朋友了，好可怜——二宫到底抓住你什么把柄了？”  
智没有说话，于是樱井把手慢慢滑下去，握住智的脖子，只是松松地抓着，但是随时都可以收紧手指让他窒息，“我可以帮哥哥摆脱他。”樱井把脸贴到了智的脸上，然后抬起上半身，慢慢脱掉了上衣，重新低下头来摸智的脸，  
智在这个时候又哭起来，眉毛皱在一起。但是樱井没有停下来的意思，他把手伸到智的身下，但是智抓住他的手，樱井的左手小指上戴了图章戒指，没有摘掉。  
“樱井先生——”智哭得发抖，什么都说不出来，几乎没办法呼吸，而樱井把他抱起来，倒了酒，几乎给智灌了半瓶下去，然后哄他睡了一会儿，他在樱井的卧室里面醒过来，那时候坐在房间另外一边的沙发上，盯着他看。  
“我把哥哥吓坏了是不是？”  
智因为酒精头痛得厉害，咳了一下，摇摇晃晃地从床上爬下去浴室。  
“编辑给你打电话了。”樱井隔着门板说，“我接了电话，他真的像疯子一样。”  
智从浴室里面跑出来，差点摔倒，樱井以为他是出来发脾气的，但是智这一次抱着他，握住他的手，不停地用拇指摩擦他戴在手上的戒指。  
“不要这样，nino会杀掉你的，就像是润一样。”

 

7.  
二宫一直知道智的长相，润身边那一大票朋友全部知道，但是润从来没说过手机相册里面男人的名字。  
“很可爱吧，这孩子把头发放下来的时候简直就是天使。”润从开始追求那个新来的下属的时候就把他的照片炫耀似的给所有人看，“真的好可爱，从后面拍可以看到他脸的形状，圆圆的简直就像猫一样。”  
二宫没什么兴致，他只觉得润这样简直恶心，明明是个比他年纪还大的大叔。润喝酒的时候滔滔不绝地讲他和大叔的“独处时光”。  
“啧，我觉得你这样不行，他很快就会讨厌你了。”生田喝多了，在旁边把薯条堆成一堆，嗤嗤地笑，“但是那是nino喜欢的类型吧。”  
“吵死了，那是职权骚扰。”二宫盯着润手机屏幕上的照片说，“更像是性骚扰，放过人家吧。”  
但是那个大叔确实很可爱，眼尾上扬的样子非常撩人。  
他那时候没想过事情会变成这样。  
是润把大叔推到他面前的，几乎没问过他的意见就把那个喜欢惹事情的小猫塞进他怀里。润明明什么都没做，果然还是小孩子的样子，在大叔哭起来的时候打电话给自己，叫他想办法逗大叔高兴一点。二宫本来应该拒绝的，但是他发现自己陷得太深，而且乐在其中，等他反应过来的时候，智已经成为他生活的一部分，黏腻甜美地把毛球吐在他的地毯上，留下擦不掉的痕迹。  
“我为了大叔付出了那么多。”他伸手抓住了智的衣角，“大叔却看都不看我一样，真不公平。”  
智那时候也不过是个小孩子，跳过去搂住他，像是讨好一样和他撒娇，“nino对我太好了。”  
“那你和润分手，和我在一起吧。”  
“不行的，这样的话润怎么办，而且我总是和nino在一起。”智没头没脑地吐出这么一段话，像是一条愚蠢的小金鱼。  
二宫沉默了一会儿，走过去抱住智，亲了亲他的脸颊，而智依旧是一副无所谓的样子，并不介意他的触碰，甚至呼呼地笑着试着把他按在地上。二宫想，他和润在一起的时候应该不是这样的，大叔真的对他一点点心动羞涩的样子都没露出来。  
于是他笑起来，在智压在他身上问他“服不服”的时候拍地板认输。也许智对这种事情不那么敏感，润一定会在意的。于是他在润回来的时候故意把手从智身上收回来，做出一副紧张的样子。润什么都没说，但是身体紧张地僵硬起来，简直像是青春期任性的小孩子，故作镇定的样子让二宫觉得自己胜券在握。  
润总是这样一副缺乏安全感的样子，而二宫发现果然他因为那些“小把戏”变得神经质，智明显也发觉了有什么不对劲，尽管他依旧迟钝而且安静，受到润的影响也显得很紧绷。  
“吵架了吗？”他装作漫不经心地问，而生田喝醉了，不停地给自己手机通讯录里能看得到名字的人拨电话，闹着让人家来一起喝酒。  
“智啊，我觉得他花太多时间在漫画上了。”  
二宫摸了摸玻璃杯外面的冷凝水，垫杯子的纸巾已经浸了水，润显然对他有点不满，但是又不好说什么。二宫想到之前看的电影，里面讲杀人魔之所以能把人骗到家里关起来折磨最后杀掉，不是因为受害者一开始完全丧失警惕，而是那些好下手的家伙们碍于情面，找不到借口对邀请说不。  
于是润继续说下去，“他总是和你在一起我都要吃醋了。”  
而二宫什么都没说，也不看润，后者的声音明显慌乱起来，  
“你总是和他在一起，应该知道他最近在做什么吧？智不太和我说工作上的事情，你把他逼得太紧了。”  
润的语速变得越来越快，而二宫努力忍住笑意，妒忌和不信任就像是一颗生命力过分顽强的种子，只要埋下去就不用管它了，而润不够成熟，早晚会和形迹可疑的智分手。  
尽管智那么无辜，像是音乐剧里面蒙冤的匈牙利女人，被抛弃之后就只能落到他手里。

 

【音乐剧说的是芝加哥，很好看的故事，有点讽刺意味，那个故事里面的女人都因为貌美或者话题脱罪，只有一个无辜的匈牙利女人是清白的，却被判有罪，最后遭到了绞刑。】

 

港区梗，貌合神离夫妇的梗来自《东京女子图鉴》和《黑色皮革手册》  
8.  
从来都没人说过二宫像疯子。但是二宫很清楚他就是个理智的疯子，或者说他是个有点疯狂的利己主义者。而樱井在见过他几次之后就轻易地得出了这个结论，  
“你的编辑是个疯子，彻头彻尾的，我不喜欢他。”  
樱井这句话是对着智的耳朵说的，但是二宫不是聋子，更何况房间里面很安静，而樱井的声音辨识度很高，樱井不知道发什么疯，最近总是缠着智，给他塞了很多研究生项目的宣传单，  
“哥哥现在辞掉工作去深造一下也不错啊，还有更多时间陪我。”  
樱井闹得很厉害，如果不是智再三表示不会放弃连载，这件事简直就要成为丑闻了，二宫盯着樱井，他很清楚智要停止连载去多摩美术进修的消息就是这个精分变态放出来的。  
毕竟除了老练的猎人，就只有同类能发现人皮下面的野兽。  
智的高领毛衣下面，脖子上留着一团现在变成黑色的淤痕。樱井的爱好相当独特，而比起智会跟着樱井跑掉，二宫现在更担心在那之前，智就被掐死在床上。  
情况变得愈发棘手，樱井对付智的方式不算高明，但是足够无赖。二宫没办法因为这件事报警，更何况在智真的被弄死之前警方也不会有什么作为，而把樱井和智的事情拍下来交给樱井的相亲对象显然也没什么用处，那样貌合神离的夫妻大概结婚之后也是互不干扰的状态，装出相敬如宾的模样，其实背地里面都养着其他情人也说不好。  
二宫翻看智新完成的画稿，智的设计很有趣，男女主角并不是恋人，而是完全平等的搭档关系，这一期开始女主角失恋了，却因为杀人案件认识了男主的现任女友，两个漂亮女人之间的关系倒显得愈发暧昧，智这一话画得很快，似乎上一次截稿的时候就画完了大半，然后花了不少时间调整那些暧昧的画面，还一个人去了图书馆研究之后的剧情走向。二宫因为漫画想到了润，润在一个下雪的冬天和智分了手，智哭得很厉害。他和智那时候在北海道，受邀去了一家书店举办签名活动，而润不知道为什么忽然在那天爆发了，在签名会之后出现在智面前，逼着智辞掉和二宫有关的工作。  
修罗场。  
之后的事情有点超过二宫的想象，因为润把智带走了，他不知道这中间发生了什么，只知道润把只穿了单衣的智丢在没有人的落雪的荒野里面，没有油的车停在一边，而润最后也没有忍心拖着智一起往冰封的湖面上走，只是一个人脱掉外套走到湖中心去。当然这些都是二宫在黄昏时候报警之后才知道的，他们找到智的时候，他体温过低，嘴唇几乎变成诡异的蓝紫色。而一公里之外的润情况也没有好到哪里去，二宫想润大概是抱着殉情的决心这么做的，而润因为低温失去了两根手指。  
真是不成熟的小孩才会做的事情。  
智在那之后一蹶不振。而润因为蓄意杀人被逮捕，二宫帮他处理了这件事，找了律师来，代替智把这件事以感情纠葛的名义和解了。智温暖的小动物短篇停止更新，二宫每两周带智去见一次精神科的医生，智因为那件事怕冷怕得很厉害，几乎留下心理阴影。二宫也说不好自己有没有什么罪恶感，他只是没想到润会那么绝望。  
“忘了他吧。”二宫抱着智，紧紧地握着他因为紧张变得湿冷的手指，而智只是骑在他身上，没办法继续下去，于是他继续蛊惑智，用滚烫的嘴唇和手指软化他。  
“就当他死掉了。”  
智对着他的性器坐下去，不停地重复这句话，  
“什么都没发生，就当他死掉了。”  
智把冰冷的手指按在他小腹上，慢慢地上下晃动身体，智腰腹紧绷，臀部柔软，紧紧地压在他身上。  
智的动作近乎粗暴，他们连接在一起的地方传来火热的钝痛，但是他没制止智的动作，只是躺在那里，伸手去摸他早些时候扔在一边的润滑剂。智还在摇动身体，发出尖利的呼吸声。  
“不疼吗，智？”  
他把水性润滑剂涂抹在他们身体之间，智的动作终于发出些水润色情的声音。  
这是我应得的，二宫对自己说，用手捏着智的腿，把他按在自己身上，让他停下来，随后他们换了位置。智并不是第一次做这个，很体贴地抬起双腿环住了他的腰，他们亲吻的时候就好像是多年的恋人。智像只温柔的家养动物一样把脆弱的腹部暴露给他，又缠住他的身体取暖。  
他已经没有别人了。二宫拨弄智的前发，然后把那该死的，像幼童一般的头发全部往后梳，而他的双手因为欲望颤抖。  
智眯着眼睛，轻哼着，然后身体猛然收紧，火热的内部绞紧他。他把脸埋进智的肩膀，忍不住呻吟出声。  
他们肢体交缠，智很快睡过去，精疲力竭，温暖潮湿得如同泥沼。

 

9.

樱井最近喜欢给智拍照，曝光过度的黑白照片。智开始会眯着眼睛对镜头微笑，之后多少有点厌烦了，他躺在床上，捂住眼睛，樱井会对着他狂拍一阵。  
“哥哥看起来真的像小孩子一样。”樱井笑起来，“怎么办，我会不会因为和哥哥作爱被当成恋童癖抓起来。”  
“樱井先生。”智终于试着严肃起来，但是樱井爬在床上，把脸埋在他胸前，头发散落，遮住一只眼睛，晦涩而且挑逗。  
“我在听。”  
樱井的嘴唇很性感，这双嘴唇现在正亲吻着智的皮肤，又在智的肋侧留下一个齿痕。  
“我不想再这么下去了。”  
“嗯。”  
“樱井先生？”  
樱井只是抱着他，手指陷进他圆形的臀瓣，用力揉捏，几乎留下淤伤。樱井热衷在他身上留下各种各样的痕迹，攥住他的脚踝，把他整个掰开，又拉到自己身下，用力到他感觉疼痛。  
占有欲，镣铐，牢笼。疼痛和淤伤让他长时间感觉到樱井的手，即便是他独处的时候，那些发热的痕迹也会提醒他樱井的存在。  
“我会让你记得我。”樱井说，“即便是我死了，你的身体也会记得我。”  
智不愿意承认，但是樱井捂住他的嘴，把他压在床上用力地进入他，让他兴奋得不能自己。他多少有点受虐倾向，而樱井看准了这点，把他拴在自己的卧室里面。  
樱井把新拍的照片拿给智看，他手腕上的淤伤在黑白照片里面变得并不那么可怕，像是几条交错的阴影。  
“樱井先生就要结婚了吧？”  
智抬起眼睛，从茶几上摸到打火机，而樱井在摆弄他的拍立得相机，听见他这么说的时候停顿了一下，头也不抬地否认了，  
“没这回事。”他停顿了一下，“哥哥想和我结婚？”  
“不是…我只是…”智不想再说下去，他知道樱井把相亲当成了日常工作，每周都会见不同的女人，穿着和服的，或者还在念书的大家闺秀。可惜樱井到现在还没有任何想要结婚的意思，而二宫阴阴地笑了笑，说真正名门家的女孩子是不可能嫁给一个有暴力倾向的男人的，大小姐家里多少也会调查一下的。  
“你不是第一个，”二宫摸着他手臂上的淤青，“大概也不会是最后一个。”  
最近一段时间，二宫似乎像是放弃一般，对他看得并不那么紧，甚至不再上门来帮他补全画稿，他倒并不觉得自己的工作量翻倍了，只是感觉寂寞。樱井并不能一直陪在他身边，他们每周有三个晚上在一起，樱井偶尔会出差，或者几天在办公室加班，剩下的时间，樱井会带着智一起去应酬，把智丢在角落里面和那些喷泉绿植待在一起。  
他百无聊赖，但是樱井拒绝放他一个人离开。智趴在吧台上，又要了一杯苏打水配烧酒。兑了气泡饮料的酒精很温和，却让人更容易醉。他的脸颊很烫，喝了一半之后又要了一杯凉的乌龙茶。  
“一个人呀？”  
他慢慢地抬起头，二宫坐在他旁边，头发难得整理得很体面，偏分到一边。  
“nino。”  
他这么说的时候一瞬间竟然有点想哭，二宫伸手摸了他的肩膀，“无聊吗？”  
二宫伸手捏住他的耳朵，软软的，因为醉酒有点烫手。  
“跟我回家吧。”  
他端起杯子来又喝了一口，开始感觉头晕，醉意愈发浓重，他抱住二宫，求他和自己跳舞。他总是这样，用这样一副寂寞可爱的模样撒娇，轻易地说着喜欢和爱，却把过分饱满的情感随意分发，二宫这么想着，在他弄出更大的骚乱之前哄着他安静下来，但是智又哭起来，激动得发抖，酒保递上来一盒纸巾，一副服务周全又见怪不怪的样子。  
“不愿意的话就算了。”二宫在樱井走过来之前揪住智的头发，贴着他的耳朵说，“你会回来找我的。”


End file.
